A Wolfs Roses
by WhiteWolve
Summary: Evander grew up on the res but had to leave, now he must return because of things way out of his control, there are thing Evander is just going to have to learn and fast, but with the new changes will he accept the Quileute tribe as a part of his future or will he be alone forever. M/M Seth/OC Edward/Bella and other canon couples. Jacob? this stage, pos Jacob/Seth/Eva
1. Chapter 1

Edited 19/11/12

Firstly, I have no beta so if anyone wants a go at editing just ask; second, I do not own twilight. Third, I do not know if this story will go to a cross over but I will tell if it does. Forth, my last story did not go well people kept telling me how horrible it was and in the end, I lost all thoughts when it came to it and it ended up for adoption. I do not think I can continue that stories.

Chapter 1

Memory return

It has been a very long time since I have been to my grandparents' house here in Folks Washington; the last time I was here, I was thirteen. I have both fond and bad memories of this place. Back when we lived here Mum and Dad were always fighting over little things and always blaming each other for things that I do not recall ever happening, it was better for everyone when they finally ended it all and got a divorce. Moving away from the town in which I was born was heard and more so because I would be seeing my grandparents less and less.

No matter what though, with all the fighting going on between Mum and Dad, I loved every moment with my Grandparents. Grandpa taught me to play chess. He would tell me stories about the Quileute tribe and the history of the lands he was raised on, always making up things to keep me hooked like being descendants of wolves; I might have been young but I wasn't stupid. Grandpa never failed to keep it entertaining though, he assured me the legends, and stories were true. Grandpa and I would go out into the garden and he would show me how to take care of certain plants, though I much preferred to go down to the pond to catch frogs to scare Grandma. Grandma made some of the best ice-cream Sundays they were way better than Mums were, she would always let me paint with her when she was painting with her water paints, I loved to just watch a lot of the time but painting with Grandma was always fun. Grandma died first when I was thirteen, she was out in the garden when she had a stroke.

I was so upset I didn't want to see anyone for days, Grandpa was the only person I talked to, and he talked to me about how he thought he was going to cop, how we were going to get through it. He kept a close eye on me back then, he was always watching me when thing were brought up that upset me, telling me it was ok. It was weird but it was as if he expected me to explode when I was upset, it's what normal people do I guess. That same year Grandpa fell ill; I went to live with him for a little while because Mum and Dad were still settling the divorce. I was with my Grandpa the whole time he was ill. It was upsetting and terrifying, he kept telling me it was going to be ok and that no matter what he was here for me and he kept saying that when I turned not to be scared. I had no idea what he was going on about and I thought it was just a part of the illness at the time. Now I know better than to think Grandpa's stories were anything but the truth.

A few years later and things with the divorce still hadn't settled. Dad was still living in the house in Montana with us only everything of his was packed to leave, I had to go to school but Dad and Mum where going to court to decide who had custody of me. Half way through the day the principal summoned me to her office, she told me my parents where in a crash on their way home, both died instantly; I didn't know what to think. My first thought was that the principle was lying to me and that this was all a big joke. However, as the minutes went on it became clear that this wasn't just a cruel joke; my parents were dead. I had their wills read, me being the last member of the family my parents left everything to me. Grandpa had left Dad with a lot of money that would have him set for a dozen life times, it was all now going to set me up for my lifetime alone, seeing as I didn't have a guardian at sixteen I filed for emancipation and I got it.

I received my inheritance that also consisted of my Grandparents' house. A few days later, it all kicked in, I was alone with no one left and I was feeling it, it hurt so badly I just wanted it all to go away. I went for a run to clear my head, that's when it all changed that s when I found out Grandpas storied about us being descendants of wolves was true. The first time I changes I freaked out, I thought I was a monster or something. I kept on running so scared of myself. I didn't know where to go or what to do, I didn't know if I was still me, if I could still be me or whether I was stuck that way; Stuck as a gigantic pure white wolf. I held out in the Lewis and Clark national park for three days. I was running and getting use to how my body now felt and worked, I started to think I wasn't going to get back. It was weird to say the least but I felt more alive and freer than ever before I was at one stage not wanting to turn back. On my second day in the park, I came across a small creek I was quite thirsty with all the running I had done and I needed to rest. I sat down on the creek bed and lowered my head to take big mouthfuls of the murky water. Once I was satisfied with my throat not so dry anymore I sat back a little and took a good long look at myself.

The first thing I noticed was my eyes they were enormous icy blue orbs that looked made from ice itself. I noticed my thick shiny white fur that stuck up in all directions, I stretched out my oversize front legs with sturdy muscle, and I stared down at my large paws, flexing my claws I was owl struck by their size; long and sharp good for taking down pray. I swung my large fluffy tail around watching it as best I could it was mesmerizing the feeling of having a tail at all was tantalizing, now I know why dogs chase their tails. I turned back to the water and opened my jaw to see purely white sharp fangs good for tearing apart a deer or a moose, I guess I would have to hunt and kill creatures like that now, endless I could get back.

It was getting late and I knew for a fact I couldn't stay out there for long. On my third day I tried, this time giving it my all to turn back into me; I headed to the clearing of woods that was closest to my house I know I would be naked when and if I turned back so being close to shelter would be ideal. It was dark when I felt the shifting; I had sat for hours trying to will by body to go back to normal. Finally, my body dwindled in size and I was a hole less fury. The shifting was one of the weirdest feeling I have ever felt, that and the first change. Picking myself up on shaky legs I did my best to wake normally back to my house. Once home I showered and got some much needed food into my stomach. Luckily, no hunting needed.

I was still trying to work out how I was able to manage to change into a gigantic wolf in the first place, it was something out of a fairy tale; a TV show, human being able to transform into a wolf. I was amazed and I was scared. Thinking back to my Grandfathers stories, he always mentioned that there was a trigger for the first change. The cold ones he had said, the reason for me now becoming a wolf, I don't remember meeting any cold ones whatever they were; I was soon to find out. Two weeks passed and I hadn't returned to school, one reason being, as soon I got angry or upset it would trigger a change and I didn't want that happening in front of a bunch of students who are known for pissing people off for fun. I was playing it safe until I gained control of myself.

It wasn't until a month had passed since the first change that I was able to see what my purpose was now, the cold ones. I was on my way home from grocery shopping when I came across a smell that burned my nose; it was the foulest smell on the planet as far as I was concerned I pulled over and got out of the car afraid that if I continued id have a crash. The smell was so bad that my instances kicked in and I shifted. Sticking to the shadows I followed the smell until I came across a pale figure standing tall with a woman bleeding out from her neck laying at his feet I could tell the woman was already dead, there was only one heart beat that I could hear and it was mine. The figure was staring at me with a sneer across his face he hisses and bent low as if to attack me and I knew he was. That was my first encounter with a cold one, the Vampires, our purpose, our reason to exist, to destroy them. I defeated the Vampire it wasn't easy but I managed.

I was just letting my instincts take over, allowing my senses to overwhelm me, and my fighting nature to take the lead. Tearing the vampires head off was all I could do in the end and it endured my victory, I continued to tear off the rest of its limbs, I then shifted back to finish the job. Making a small fire and disposing of the creature. I felt sorry for the woman but I knew I needed to burn her as well so I did; I wouldn't have her coming back with a first for blood. I knew she must have had a family do I dumped her purse on the side of the closest road before I got back to my car and drove off home. I now had made the decision to move back to my Grandparents house. Living in Montana was not easy and I had paid the bills now, the money was not going to last as long, so I needed to go somewhere where I didn't have to worry about it, a pace I could call my own and that was in Folks Washington.

A/ I know there are spelling mistakes and all that, I'm not the best at grammar so please forgive me, I'll find someone one day who is able to teach me proper grammar and then I'll be a happy little wolf and you will all be happy readers Let me know what you think in a review please. :) Constructive criticism is all ways welcomed, I love to know whether it is bad or good just don't be two heard on me like the others were with my other story but please be honest Next, I'll be in folks moving into the Grandparents place and coming across a lot more than I bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of Nothing

Deciding to move was easy; organizing a move was a whole other story, especially when moving across state. Driving would take too long and I didn't much like long car trips, I would also have to stay overnight in some hotel which I would prefer not to do. I chose to fly over to Seattle and let the movers drive my stuff over; it was the easy option, for me anyway. I booked my one-way ticket, I also organised the movers to take all the boxes I had packed over the last two weeks, and I couldn't believe how much stuff my parents owned.

I was able to get one of the movers to drive my car over, it was full of stuff so he was still doing his job and I would pay him extra as well as for fuel to pick me up in Seattle. I know it was a waste of time, I mean the logical thing to do would be to drive, but I really hated the 13-hour trip.

The next morning all my stuff was on its way and I would be leaving tomorrow a bit after lunch. I decided to spend the night in Billings, a place I was quite familiar with at least and it meant I was closer to the airport. I had only what I really needed with me in a carry-on bag.

I had one day really left in Montana and I had no idea what I was going to do. I could gather what little friends I have and go see a movie, their all too busy to see me anyway and none of us were that close to begin with. There was the constant reminder of what I have lost when I was around them, they all walked on tiptoes around me expecting me to break down at any moment; no I wasn't going to see them again they are good people but they just need to learn to get over it.

Making up my mind, I headed out for the nearest woods. I undressed and hung my clothes up in a nearby tree so no one would find them and so I could get them again later. I shifted, feeling my muscles twist and stretch, white fur appearing all over my body and my hands and legs grew and became paws.

I was free once again. I spent all day just running all over the woods chasing the birds and rabbits, climbing up the mountain and running back down again, seeing how fast I could really go, and pushing myself to the limits. I was exhausted when it started to get dark. Heading back to where I left my cloths, I shifted and got dressed, my muscles protesting ever so slightly.

It was time for a nice relaxing bath before dinner. Back at the hotel, I striped once again in my room and drew myself a bath. I climbed in and sat back to let water wash away all the built up tension the move was causing, spending days doing nothing but packing away my parents things and shipping it off to the needy was tiring, I kept all the furniture not knowing what they had already gotten rid of at grandpa's house.

Three quarters of an hour later, I knew it was dinnertime by the sound of my tummy letting out a loud grumble. Once I was dried and dressed, I headed down in the lift to the hotel restaurant. The place was well lit with lots of tables scathed everywhere, there were only a few other couples sitting and enjoying dinner when I arrived, I was shown to a small table near the exit and far away from the other diners, I wasn't fusses I just preferred being away from them. The waiter took my order of a soda, stake, and salad extra on the salad. I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head and I turned around to see this couple of old people staring at me whispering among them, luck or unlucky in some cases I have extra acute hearing and I got the whole conversation about me.

"He's probably a runaway Debbie pay no mind he's more likely a theft anyhow" the husband whispered to his wife.

"Don't be so quick to judge, the poor thing is probably alone and terrified what if something bad had happened." Do I look like I couldn't take care of myself or something I might be short but I'm not a very small person, I might only be 5'6 and 130lb with still a boyish figure but that was quite average for a boy my age wasn't it? I guess there judging me by how young I do look, I've been told I look fourteen years old not much difference considering I'm sixteen but still I just wish I would fill out a little more.

I continued with my dinner trying to ignore the world as best I could. Once I was done I got desert to go, I paid and headed up to my room. I wasn't the only one in the lift as I entered; there were two young blonde-haired girls, about my age, giggling like mad in the far corner. I tried to ignore them as best I could but they were giggling louder and whispering nonsense in each other's ears. Then suddenly one grabbed my arm making me almost jump in shock.

"Hay there big boy why don't you come back to our room" the shorter of the two asked

I was planning to continue on ignoring them but the second girl grabbed my arm and swung her-self around until she was standing in front of me.

"Yeah come have some fun," she said in a high-pitched bittersweet voice.

I didn't say anything as we approached my floor I just hoped they weren't on the same floor as me or that they didn't try to follow.

"Well how bout' it" the short one asked in-patient for an answer.

"I'm not interested," I simply stated

"What are you gay or something" blond bimbo number two asked voice far too high-pitched for my liking.

"Yeah or something" I told her as the lift came to a stop and the door opened and I slid past the girl standing in front of me and headed for my room, in the corner of my eye I could see both girls glaring at me in disappointment until the doors closed and off they were. Back in the comfort of my room, I popped the lid on my ice cream and turned on the television.

With half a day left in Billings, I decided I would go out and go window-shopping, just something I got use to do when Mum and Dad were fighting. I preferred to get out of the house and if I didn't have any money I would just go around and look at the window displays. If I caught, a window dresser doing the window I would stand and watch until the person was freaked out, it was lots of fun, I even got some of my friends to join in on occasions.

I had nothing to do but wait for my flight to leave. I began to wonder quietly if my stuff would arrive before me or me before it. I had a quick breakfast in the restaurant before I headed out, just as bimbo one and two arrived with a young attractive man standing in between them; I guess they got their fun after all.

I was irritated by them mostly because of the giggling and secondly the touching was a no go, I hated being touched in anyway by people I didn't know and ever since I changed even more so. It's a reason I'm so good on my own. Therefore, off I went window-shopping.

Eleven o'clock came and it was time for me to head back to the hotel to get my things before going to the airport. Belington's airport wasn't big but it was still packed full of people traveling around, I gave my ticket to the woman at the entrance to the plane before she waved me on through to my seat, luckily I was seated alone in aisle but there were some people scattered around me, next stop Seattle.

An hour and forty minutes later we had landed in Seattle, the mover that had my car was there waiting for me.

"I hope you went waiting long," I said upon reaching him,

"No not long it gave me time to relax, usually were up at the crack of dawn and off again. The others like it, I like to sleep in" the mover said with a Spanish accent.

The rest of the ride to Forks was quiet with only the sound of the car and the music I let the mover pick, relatively quiet; just the way I liked. We were driving down the long driveway to my house, the trees so over grown I almost missed the turn from the main road. The house was just as I remembered it except for the slightly over grown garden but it was expected for a garden that hadn't been maintained in over three years, I had my work cut out for me that was for sure.

The movers were busy away moving all the furniture and boxes into the rooms I allocated before we left. Entering the house, I stood of to the side of the foyer observing my new surroundings nothing had changed except the colour of the drapes and pillows on the long window seat that stretched the full length of the front hall that ended with the stairs to the two top floors.

To my left was the arch door to the entertainment room were most of the boxes were placed, straight ahead of me where the three small stairs that led down to the biggest and my favourite room the library. When I was younger, I spent most summer days in the library reading all I could before the day was out, playing chess with grandpa and hiding amongst the rows upon rows of books.

Yes, it was easy to say it was my most loved room. I stepped for would and down the three stairs and into the large room, looking around I noticed all the books were still placed on the shelves along the walls, meaning my parents were too lazy to sort everything out and all Grandpas books were still here.

It had to be the biggest collection in all Forks, it was bigger than the local and school library's put together. I'd still have to make some room for the books I own. Still looking around I noticed the furniture still had cloth covering them up I walked over to the four seater study table and removes the cloth, folding it up and sitting it on one of the maple pine chairs before I remembered at the back of the library was another table for six but that one could wait. Moving behind me and just in front of the large fireplace there were two high backed red chairs, again I removed the offending fabric.

Behind the chairs where four rows of books shelved facing long ways standing at 47" and about a meter long each behind them were another four shelved facing the other way only a lot taller, taller than me even; each had a ladder attached for easy access to the top three shelves. On the far north wall there was a set of spiral stairs leading to a platform that held more books and another study table for two. When I was younger, I would climb up there and read hidden by the shelves.

Walking towards the stairs and just past them, I came to an open door that I knew led into my new room. I decided to take the room I use to stay in when visiting, id keep the upstairs for the guests that I would never have and use it as storage, I might use it occasionally if I get bored with down stairs, I might even rent it out when I'm older.

The down stairs bedroom was the second biggest bedroom in the house. In the far corner was the walk in wardrobe that I could see the movers had placed more boxes. The door next to the wardrobe was the ensuite that also attached to the sitting room just outside my room, and the other door in the other far corner led straight to the living area.

I places my carry bag down on my bed, looking upon it I could see grandmas famous head pillows I hate so much, I always insisted I bring my own on visits.

From my bag I took out a family photo and walked over to the chest of draws removing the cloth that covered it I placed the photo of my Grandparents, my parents and me upon the draws. As a second thought I opened the draw only to see all my clothes from when I was about ten still folded neatly, I really had some sorting to do.

Heading out the door, in the other far corner I came into the siting room, this was grandma's room. I remember fondly of the times her and I sat painting. Some of the paintings were now decorating the walls; along the back wall was a fireplace joint to the one in the library. This room was cluttered with painting supplies and paintings there were only two wicker chairs covered in cloth that I quickly removed to see both chairs still covered in paint, grandma always said she would get around to cleaning them up. What shelves the room did have, still had paint and brushes on them. I found more boxes and furniture at the room's main entrance, more sorting to do. I headed right and in through the door along the north wall that led to the dining room and kitchen, the dining room was lit well with the curtains drown on the massive wall length windows, I took the cloth off the eight seater pine table and went to the window to open it up let some fresh air in.

Left of me was the kitchen with an island in the middle and pots and pans hanging from the ceiling, the walls lined with cupboards, with more massive wall length windows facing the front garden. Everything was where it should have been, I headed for the walk in pan tree to see Mum, and Dad at least got rid of all the food. Grandma's large wall fridge with glass doors like what you find in a grocer, had been unplugged, I plugged it back in and flipped the switch, on it went meaning the power was back on and I could watch TV to nigh.

I headed out of the pan tree through the kitchen door and into the entertaining room; this room was the same size as Grandma's seating room only it had two comfortable lazy boy loungers and a long three-seater couch that faced a TV unit where the movers had placed my flat screen. One wall had a long wall sized window, the window was open already, and the other two walls held family photos, a DVD cabinet, a small poster of the Beatles and some of grandma's trinkets. Heading through the door on the far wall I found myself back in the foyer, the movers were almost all ready to head off so I gave them their check and off they went leaving me alone finally, I think it's time I began to unpack my belongings from the car before I went grocery shopping.

A/N: Not the best but it's getting the low down of the house, trust me I won't be writing it again if anyone wants a floor it is found on my Deviantart profile as well as:

A work in progress image of Evander created by the marvellous: Jeneshisu favourites/#/d5kfs9f

Also my Deviant art profile where you will find the layout/floor plan for Evander's House.

.com

Ignore bad spelling and grammar.

Thank you all

Please read and Please review and tell me what you think I promise it will get better.

"Later I get into myself into trouble and I met some very interesting characters"


	3. Chapter 3

Making decisions was heard and boring, especially the one I had to make, two weeks after I got here to Forks I became bored out of my mind. Furniture I put in the ads were selling slowly and I had a good go at fixing up the garden and cleaning out the attic and garage, I hadn't finished any but I did have a lot of time on my hands as well as a whole room of distractions; the library for instance.

My decisions now came down to three things that would cure the boredom. I could get a job, not the best idea because I could only get a part-time job in this town and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do when I was older. If I didn't have money that would have been a problem, but I'm quite lucky I had smart grandparent; they knew what to do with their money to make it last and knew to save it. Winning lottery also helped.

Getting a job required me to find something I liked doing if I was going to stick it out for a longer period, but it wasn't like I needed the money right away. So another option I came up with was going back to school, it was the more logical choice seeing as I didn't know what I want really, I could get some more qualifications, do some course work and then see what I enjoy doing before I actually get a job I might only stick with for a short while. Option number three was doing both, get a casual position at some store that needed extra help and study at the same time it was kind of win, win, I could save up extra money and study to become something better when I'm older and for if I decide to move back out of Forks.

Further education would be beneficial and more money saved never hurt anyone so I think I'll give it a go and if I feel over whelmed with all the work I can always quit the job and stick with the school the logical choice for me any way. I know a lot of kids my age in the same position would just sit at home and watch TV or play computer games but I really wasn't like kids my age, for one I could change into a bloody giant wolf; I don't think a lot of people could do that if any at all.

It was getting towards lunchtime and I was expecting someone over to look at one of the cabinets I have for sale. The cabinet was old; one my mother bought here in Forks when I was about eight. She had insisted she had to have it placed in the main hall of our old house on the reservation. Thing was we had one similar to it in the same spot and mum had said we needed both even though we didn't, that was the last thing Mum had bought that didn't lead to a fight between her and Dad.

Even though the cabinet was one of Mum's favourites, I couldn't keep it. It was a nice cabinet when she got it but it was even better after Dad and I fixed it up a little, fixing all the small cracks in the wood and reapplying a varnish finish. The cabinet was one of a kind and it had some real sentimental value it reminded me of my mother and that was why it had to go.

The memories were good ones and I know I should hold onto them but life is short and then you die; my parent's death only proved that. I am sitting here at the kitchen table with a fresh mug of coffee and an older book from the library 'crime and punishment' when I hear a sharp knock at the door that brought me out of my musing and back into reality.

Quickly making my way to the front door and opening it, I greeted by my two new guests; both are older gentlemen with only slight grey coming through in their hair, I only noticed because of my keen sight. one stood tall and lean with a moustache and a pale complexion the one thing that stood out was that the man was wearing an officer's uniform.

The man he was with I noticed right away from the russet coloured skin that he was from the reservation over at La Push. I had probably met him when I was younger or something but I couldn't put a name to the face. This man was in a wheel chair and was slightly more heavy-set compared to his officer friend.

"Hello there I'm Charlie Swan, chief of police here in Forks, this is my friend Billy Black, were here about a cabinet" the officer said.

"Hi yeah come right through it's in the family room, I'm Evander by the way" I said as I shook both their hands and led them to where the cabinet was sitting.

"It's in pretty good nick" Mr. Black exclaimed.

I thought was quite odd because he only glanced at the cabinet, instead of paying it attention he was staring at me, eyeing me with suspicion in his eyes.

I tried my best to ignore the man and continued to talk about the object they came here for.

It was in our family only eight years or so, Dad and I did a little work on it but not much, it was in good shape when we bought it from the Williams family, they weren't here long I don't think " I told them trying my best to remember the piece of furniture's short history.

"Well it looks great," Chief Swan, said opening the doors to take a good look inside

"No damage Billy, what do you think will it fit in your lounge room or not?" Charlie asked his friend who wasn't even paying him any attention.

"You are Quileute? Are you?" Mr Black asked me, shocked by his question,

I considered myself more from a European decadent, only because I look more like my mother's side of the family then my father's side. Father's side are decadent from the Quileute tribe but you couldn't tell just from looking at me surely, I might be a little more tanned than most around here but not enough to think I was Quileute even if I was.

I decided it would be polite to answer honestly instead of ignoring him

"My father's side is; my grandfather was the last pure Quileute from my immediate family." I told him.

"And your grandfather would be?"

"Alec Morvay, Sir." Mr Black was nosy and I didn't like it one bit but it's better being polite and answer his question without a fuss so he can just hurry up and leave.

"Ah yes the Morvay's I should have known, sorry about your loss they were kind, how are your parents coping?"

And there is was the question I had never though would come this long after their death, I though everyone knew, I had told everyone I know friends and such but I knew deep down this would happen sooner or later, not everyone could know.

"They died about ten weeks ago, car crash," I told him with an expressionless face. Both Mr Black and Chief Swan looked at me with shock and worry. I almost felt sorry for them.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Mr Black said with a sympathetic look across his face,

"You're here on your own? What are you seventeen?" Chief Swan asked the Officer in him coming out on duty.

"Sixteen and I'm emaciated"

"Oh ok then well if you ever need anything" Chief Swan said.

"I don't need your sympathy, these things just happen and there out of our hands, there's no point in brooding on it, and you just have to get on with life. Sure it hurts, it hurts like hell but life goes on so please just save it" I stated interrupting anything else Chief Swan was going to say, best get it out there and out-of-the-way, now we can get on to the cabinet.

"I'm not asking for much, I don't think mum paid much anyway so it's like $75 if you want it."

"$75 really it's got to worth what $200 at least" Charlie exclaimed which I was thankful for, he seemed more like the type to push and push in a situation like this but he just brushed it aside. I like Chief Swan for that.

"I'll take it, at that price how could I refuse" Mr Black said as he began to wheel himself to the front entrance.

"I'll have my boy pick it up the salvo," He yelled as he had gotten to the front door and made his way out. Quickly following Chief swan and I made our way after Mr Black.

"Billy? I thought you brought me and the truck so we can get it now if you liked it?" Chief Swan yelled after his friend.

"I changed my mind; it looks too heavy for you and Evander here to carry, I'll get Jacob to do it." Billy said as he made it to a red truck that's parked on my lawn.

"Sorry Evander, Jacob will be around after school, he'll just pay you for it then"

"That's fine Chief Swan I don't mind"

"Please Evander call me Charlie, and you know I mean it when I say anything at all" Charlie said reminding me again, of what I was trying to move on from.

"I know thank you" was all I said, best to say what they want to hear. Once Charlie and Mr Black left and I ran straight to the back yard and striped as fast as I could before I shifted and ripped my cloths again.

I was shaking with the amount of pent-up anger I felt that I couldn't control it anymore and I had to go for a run, I had to feel the wind rush past as I ran as fast as I could up the mountain and back down again. I could feel the anger wash away as the feeling of freedom took over me and I was truly content.

A/N: I'll get you all a time line in next chapter but for now you'll have to make do.

Ignore spelling and grammar I'm not any good at it and again I have no beta. I'm also not that good writing the characters the way Stephanie Meyer writes them so bear with me if characters don't act right. Next chapter will probably have different character point of views.

Next, I'll tell you how Jacob and I get along the first time we meet.


	4. Chapter 4

A silent submission

A/N: someone review please, I don't know if it's good or bad, no one has told me.

Ignore spelling and grammar, mistakes please I'm not an expert at it.

Timeline: starts 2007.

I'm pushing everything forward a few years so instead of Bella arriving in forks in 2005 at the tender age of 16-17 or whatever, she goes there in 2007 and is still 16-17 whatever, meaning everyone else is still the same age but some people.

Everything that happens Bella's first year in folks still happens and it veers off mainstream once Evander is well in the picture.

Jacob changed 2006 so before Bella comes back. Victoria, James, and Laurent still rock up Belles first year, though James doesn't go for Bella all the time.

Jacob and Seth's ages are the only ones changing they starts off as Jacob 18 and Seth 16.

I know it's confusing but it works for the story that Seth and Evander are the same age and I thought normally he wouldn't get emancipated if he was any younger and Jacob must always be older than Seth.

Seth changes 2007 but before Evander moved to Folks.

Jacob is doing some extra schooling because he misses some during his first few months as a wolf and he wants to get into fixing up cars as a career.

Warning: characters will seem different.

Evander POV

I couldn't exactly say I was angry at Charlie and Mr Black because I was more just angry that I let what they said get to me. Charlie was just concerned that I was on my own and Mr Black didn't know that my parents had died so I couldn't be angry at them for that.

Once I got back from my run, calmer then I had been in a long time, I guess I just needed to get it out; I needed Chief Swan to say he was there. Now I had a good two hours before this Jacob kid rocked up for the cabinet; I wasn't sure what I was going to do to fill in the time.

I headed up stairs; surely, there's something that needs cleaning up there. I searched all four bedrooms not seeing anything worth cleaning, I guess I'll go back down stairs and continue on the garage then.

Jacob POV

I can't believe dad didn't get the damn thing when he was there with Charlie, I mean it's just a waste of my time having to go and get it. I have better things to do then go around and moving furniture. For one there were these three Vampires in town that had the Cullen's on edge for some reason as if we all couldn't take them. We were meeting for a brief with Sam tonight and I wasn't going to be late because of some piece of junk dad wanted.

Then there is the thing dad told me, if what dad suspects about this kid is true then we have another wolf in the pack and him being on his own through his change was a bad sign, I couldn't imagine going through my change without Sam there with me, let alone right after I lost my parents. If it's true then I might have my work cut out for me trying to get the kid to join our pack. He probably thinks he is the only one, if that's the case then he was sure in for a surprise. It's a good thing I'm here now and not after he has a meeting with the Cullen's.

I got in my car and headed to Jared's, he said he'll give me a hand moving the cabinet once we had the kid sorted out if he was one of us or no.

The trip to Jared's was short and then we were heading off to find out if we had a new pup or not.

"So if he is one of us, what do we do?" Jared broke the silence by asking.

"We try to get him to join us; we can't hear him in wolf form so if he joins us like what my dad is hoping then we'll hear him. He might not have a choice in the matter once we arrive, it might just happen naturally," I told him I wasn't sure what would happen and it was a worry.

"Why are we going and not Sam than"

"Sam has some meet with the leaches about the other three that have rocked up"

"I heard from Paul that one attacked Bella, that's what he heard from Sam when they first talked about it with the Cullen's, why are we being kept in the dark about this?" Jared asked. I had known about the attack, as well from Sam's thought, I had gotten so angry I had almost broken the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure Jared and I already know, don't bring it up I'm not in the mood."

"How is Seth dealing" Jared questioned and I was thankful for the change in subject.

"He is in denial about his father, and it is not helping him with the fact he changed to early, his body hasn't adjusted yet." The fact was Seth was having a really hard time, he was far too small to have changed yet, before I changed I went through two growth spurts and put on a lot of muscle I was hungry all the time and my senses where enhancing every day. Seth will get through he just needs time.

Once we had arrived at the home of Evander Morvay I was astounded by the sheer size of the place, surely, this is the wrong address, the place was three stories high, and I could tell it had a ridiculous amount of space for one person. The walls were all a dark brown brick that has ivory growing down one side of the house, the front garden was over grown but you could see some places were someone had started to trim the bushes and tidy it up a little. The house had many windows along the walls all with the curtains drawn shut.

Jared and I made our way up the few porch stairs to the front door. I glanced at Jared only to receive a shrug in return. Before I had much time to think about anything else I knocked three times.

I waited for a little while but there was no answer, I knocked again, no answer. I looked back a Jared to see him leaning forward as if listening for footsteps from inside.

"Nothing" he said indicating no one was inside.

"Maybe he went out," Jared supposed, knocking on the door again to be sure.

"He was expecting us." I told him. I stopped everything held my breath and covered Jared's mouth with my hand just as he was about to speak again, I stopped and listened. The sound of metal hitting against metal could be heard from the back of the house.

"Back yard" I said before making my way to the side of the house.

In the far back was a large two doors shed with the doors wide open. Inside there were boxes stacked up and furniture covered in cloth to stop damage. The place looked like a furniture stores back room or something. To the back I could see the person we were searching for...

"Hello" I called not surprised to see Evander jump a little in shock.

Evander turned sharply to face us he looked like he had seen a ghost, suddenly he was out of the shed, and growling at us, yep we have another puppy to deal with. Jared stepped for would his arms raided in a gesture saying calm down

"Hay here not going to hurt you" I told him but he wasn't stepping down from his defensive stance.

The wind's direction was not in our favour and Evander could smell us.

"Easy mate were not here to hurt you, I'm Jared and this is Jacob"

Evander eased up only slightly when Jared said my name, but not enough for me to be comfortable with.

Evander is small compared to Jared and me 5'5 or round that, so if it came down to a fight we really have nothing to worry about except not hurting him.

"Evander calm down we need to talk first, then you can attack us if you still like, but let me talk." I said taking lead if the situation; I didn't want this to drag on longer.

"Talk then" Evander sneered through gritted teeth he wasn't letting up any, he was ready to stand his ground but he wouldn't attack endless we attacked first which wasn't going to happen.

"I know what you are going through, we are wolves as well we are a part of a pack and we can help you through this." I said as calm as I can to try to put him at ease.

"A pack, of how many?" he asked looking truly surprised

"There are seven of us including me and Jared, if you want to be a part of that you can. We all stick together like a family." I told him being truthful. Ever since we all changed, we have been together nearly none stop we look out for one another as if we were a family.

Evander calmed down a little more rising up to his full height; he wasn't growling anymore, it was a good sign.

"You're Jacob Black?" He asked me and I nodded yes in answer "You're here for the cabinet," he stated.

"Yes we are; my father suspected you might me one of us and he sent me around to get the cabinet, and to see if he was right."

"Well he is and it's inside." Evander said, he looked confused more than anything, keeping his eyes down cast he headed to the back door to the house, Jared and I followed as confused as each other at to the sudden change in attitude. Maybe I was right and he will join us automatically simply because it was instinct to.

Once we were inside the house, we followed Evander through the kitchen and dining room until we were in the family room where I could see the cabinet standing in the middle of the room.

"It's $75 if your dad still wants it." Evander said still with his eyes down cast.

"Evander you alright" Jared asked him. Jared step closer until he was standing directly in front of Evander. Jared raised his hand to lift up Evander's chin so he could look into his eyes, only for Evander to flinch.

Straight away, I knew what was wrong.

Evander is a Submissive.

Sam had told us about it when he had thought Seth was one, turns out Seth isn't. He is dominant but only just, now we have one standing in front of us and I wasn't sure what to do. Getting Jared to stand back was a good start.

I grabbed Jared's wrist and pulled til he stumbled back in line with me. Evander seemed to relax a little. Jared was eyeing me with uncertainty.

The vampires can wait, we need Sam.

A/N please, please review its only starting to get some where I know but it's going to be better I just really want to know what you think, do you hate it do you like it?

I'll tell you all about my meeting with the pack later ok ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A Shock of a Lifetime

A/N: ignore spelling and grammar please I'm no good at it, I fail epical.

Characters will seem different it's just the way the cookie crumbles.

I can't believe the way I am acting, surely I'm under hypnosis; I'm acting like a child in their presence, I just can't understand why. I feel so small, which is probably because I am, but I feel a superior presence radiating from them, it makes me want to bow down and just give in. The feeling scares me and I want to run from the two boys standing here in my house. If only I could get them to leave quicker.

"It's $75 if your dad still wants it." I told Jacob, I can't even look at either him or the other boy Jared. If I looked I feel like I would be in trouble but a part of me knows that they won't hurt me, they are guests in my house after all, and I could just kick them out.

I can't, I can't say anything, my conscience doesn't want me to; I can't think straight now I just want to curl up in bed and never come out again. That's not like me, I don't run, I don't hide, and I stand tall and fight. However, these two are turning me into a stupid baby, making me scared making me have feeling I shouldn't have.

"Evander, are you alright?" Jared asked me, standing closer until he was directly in front of me. Rising his hand, I couldn't help but flinch. He's going to hit me. I waited too long to reply and now I've made him angry. Instead of a fist colliding with my face though, all I feel is Jared's hand on my chin gently lifting it up it'll I was tilting my head back and looking at him properly.

"I'm calling Sam," Jacob blurted out rushing to get his phone out.

"Why? What do we need Sam for?" Jared asked not taking his eyes or hand off me, the feeling of his warm hand pressed against my chin was a new sensation and one I didn't mind, it sure beats being hit. Who was Sam why did we need him, I needed Jared's question answered as much as he did but who was this Sam person, another wolf?

The leader? I got a leader vibe from Jacob but if he needs someone else that means he is probably not Alpha and I could still be in trouble.

"Sam?" I asked, Jacobs full attention was on the task he was performing now as he spoke to someone on the phone, Sam.

"He's our Alpha, you'll meet him later." Jared told me, he had lowered his hand now, and both of them rested on my hips, slowly Jared's hands encircled me in an embrace pulling me flash against his chest. I raised my arms and pushed heard against his chest trying to get him to back off. Who does he think he is, I had just met him, and already he was getting touchy with me.

Jared lets out a growl, now I have done it I was rejecting him and that made him angry. I feel more scared than ever before, within seconds Jared had me pushed up against the wall arms pinned either side of my head, Jacob looks as scared as I feel but he stays back, he didn't look like he was going to help me at all. I turn back to look at Jared and all I see is a predatory look in his eyes, I can't help but let out a whimper in fear. I am so scared of what he is capable of that I'm shaking.

Jared moved my hands above my head and held them in his grip tightly with only one hand.

"Jared let Evander go and step outside" Jacob yells finally getting over the shock of what Jared was doing and stepping in to doing something about his crazed friend.

"You just want him all to yourself" Jared sneers, and all of a sudden he's kisses my neck and all I can do is I close my eyes and I prayed that it will be over a soon as possible.

Jacob ran forward and yanked Jared back by the collar of his shirt. Jared was thrusting against Jacob's grip but Jacob was way stronger, all Jared managed was to have his shirt ripped from off of him and Jacob was still able to grab a hold of him and manoeuvre him through the front door and out of the house.

I was shaking still and my breathing was coming short, I managed to lower myself to the ground and leaned myself against the wall, I'm finding it too hard to breath. Jacob had Jared well and truly outside and I could hear the growling of wolves, they had both shifted.

Building up as much courage as I could, I stood and made my way to the door, the floor littered with Jared and Jacob's cloths, from Jacob striping himself and Jared. The sight before me was two gigantic wolves so much bigger than me, one was a rusty-brown were as the other was more a chestnut-brown I couldn't tell who was who. The two wolves now stood on all fours head bent low bearing their fangs; ready to attack, I'm surprised the neighbours hadn't run out to see what all the noise was, but then again the nearest neighbour was a good five-minute walk down the road.

There was a loud howl coming from the distance and I can only guess that it is Sam. Over on the forest border a big black wolf emerged bearing his teeth in warning, he was scary looking like the big bad wolf from some horror movie. I eased back into my house until I was standing just inside the front door half covered by the doorframe. Sam managed to break the boys up and they all shifted back, probably at Sam's command all stood naked on my lawn, Jacob was the rusty-brown wolf, he was so big once he transformed, bigger than a horse even, I could probably say as big as a rhino. Jared is still shaking in anger but he remains quite, possibly only because Sam said to.

"Now go home Jared I'll speak with you then, Jacob grab what you came here for then go to the beach were meeting there at six, get Seth on your way through." Sam commanded and both boys were instantly heading in opposite directions, it took me a second to register Jacob on my lawn naked and heading straight for me. As Jacob passed me and went into the house, I kept my eyes trained on the floor as Jacob grabbed the cabinet lifting it with ease, in all honestly Charlie Swan could have moved it on his own. Jacob took the cabinet and placed it on the truck he had arrived in the same one Mr Black and Charlie was in, before returning to me still standing at the door I feel so vulnerable now as if everyone is going to hurt me.

"Evander" Jacob said and I raised my head to look at him, still naked, I could feel my cheeks flash red, god only knows why it's not like he was the first boy I had ever seen naked before. I bent down low to the ground and picked up his shorts he had worn; passing them to him, he thanked me before taking out his wallet and handing me the money for the damn cabinet.

"I'll see you later ok?" Jacob asked and I could only nod yes in answer before he too off to the truck and left. I was about to shut the door when I noticed Sam still standing on the lawn, he was wearing a pair of denim shorts that I hadn't noticed before. At least he wasn't naked.

Sam just waked to the door and without even asking he entered closing the door behind him. All I could think was that I'm totally fucked.

A/N: Oh what is Sam going to do? Nothing or Something?

Please ignore bad spelling and grammer if you can

Read and review please


	6. Chapter 6

Meetings Chapter 6

Sam just walked to the door and without even asking he entered, closing the door behind him. All that I could think was that I am totally fucked. Bypassing me, Sam moved through the house having a good look around as he went; he didn't go upstairs but I saw him stop by the bottom of the stairs, I could tell he was just itching to have a look. Eventually he sat himself down in the family room on my three seater; he just sat and stared at me as I stood in the family room doorway.

I was hesitant at first but eventually I walked the few painful steps to sit myself down on the ivory couch, as far away from him as I could manage. He doesn't come off as aggressive and instinctive as Jared did so I figured I might be safe with Sam, those thoughts however did nothing to dampen the fear I felt towards the giant man who now sat next to me.

"I know this is scary for you but you are just going to have to listen to me ok, you are not to interrupt me'" I just nod my head yes in answer, my eyes never veering from the floor.

Sam's voice is deep and enticing and he was trying to stay as calm as he could if only for my benefit.

"You know what you are, what you can do?" he asks and I nod again.

"Jared didn't mean to hurt you, his instincts just took him over and you drove him wild" Sam was struggling to find the right words to say but I could understand what he was saying.

"So it's my fault? I did that to him." I asked shortly forgetting I wasn't to interrupt; now he will me mad.

"NO," he yelled, "it's not your fault, you did nothing intentionally, it's just the way you are that did it." Sam said, I tell he was mentally reminded himself to calm down. It wasn't my fault. Jared shouldn't have been here in the first place it was just Jacob… Jacob was nice to me and he helped me. However, if I did do something to Jared then I was a freak.

"So I'm just a freak, I'm different for you lot; you lot don't have this effect on each other." I stated now looking Sam directly in the eyes; I could feel my fear washing away slightly. Why wasn't Jacob talking to me, I wanted him here. I didn't want to speak to Sam; I Want Jacob!

I stopped my train of thought there, I didn't need Jacob I didn't need anybody why was I action this way, how did I become so dependent on someone I don't know. It was them, they're all doing something to me and it was sick and wrong.

"Do you know about our legends?" Sam eventually asked after a few minutes of silence. He never answered my last question and I was so worried that it was true, he just didn't want to hurt my feelings so he continued as if I never asked, I was getting more angry than frightful by the minute.

"I know all the legends," I state clearly with annoyance lacing my tone. Sam didn't seem to take notice.

"There is one legend that has recently been carried around from other packs. Because wolves hardly imprint there are those born with in the pack with certain ability's to carry a more powerful strain of the gen. packs have called them Submissive," Sam said looking somewhat uncomfortable with the thing. I turned my head towards Sam so quickly I could hear it crack, how dare he, I know what he was getting at and I'm not someone's bitch to carry their stupid offspring, no and I'm not in any way gay for that matter, well I don't think so anyway.

I never really mess around with people so I really can't say I don't like guys if I never tried it. However, I'm Not Someone's Bitch! I thought loudly to myself… or so I think it was to me.

"I'm not saying you are Evander" Sam said looking apologetic and worried, crap I yelled that out loud.

"I'm saying that one day you'll be with a member of the pack or more in some instanced I'm told and you'll be able to get pregnant and stuff, I don't know how it fully works really it's never happened in our pack before" Sam was getting frustrated and his patients was wearing thin. "What if I don't want to?" I asked; if I didn't want to, would they force me. I questioned myself, the fear rising up to the surface. From what I have seen so far, they are all bigger than I am and a lot stronger. I wouldn't be able to win in a fight against one of them,

'yeah Evander you can take down an older vampire with way more experience, but you can't handle a fully grown wolf trying to impregnate you'. Saying to myself like that, I really could see where I could go wrong Vampires are easy, one at a time at least, wolves on the other hand are pure animals, I know coz I've been there.

There is one thing I don't understand though.

"Why are you not interested in me, or Jacob, why didn't he act the same?" I asked Sam, I didn't want to come off as self-absorbed or anything but if what Sam says is true and I am submissive then all the wolves would act the same and want to claim me.

"I have imprinted, I was lucky enough to find my soul mate. I cannot speak for Jacob; I have no idea why he didn't act like Jared did but I can promise that I won't let any of them hurt you or do anything to you against your will." It was reassuring for a short while to hear Sam say that and I know it was true, Sam would order them not to hurt me or do anything endless I wanted to do it. Sam and I continued to talk and he answered some more of my questions. So I'm a sub and the first one at that, my scent drove other dominant wolves crazy with lust. There are aspects of my life I'm just going to have to get used to. Being submissive is one of them.

Jacob POV.

Sam's orders rang clear and I couldn't refuse the order, stay there, and comfort Evander, as I wanted to do. I could have killed Jared for what he had done; the brutes thought s about what he wanted to do to Evander where still fresh in my mind as I got home, angrily I pulled the cabinet from off the truck and took it inside, it only just cleared the door way.

I placed the darn thing right where dad wanted it and was about to head back out to pick up Seth when I dad stopped me.

"Jacob" he called and I spun around on the spot until I was facing him.

"The boy is he one of you?" he questioned me and I nodded my head in yes.

"Yeah but it didn't go as well as it could have, Jared attacked him and then I had to intervene and Sam rocked up and their talking now" I said quickly I just wanted to forget about it, forget about Jared's intentions.

"That's odd, why on earth would Jared attack him." He questioned me and I didn't really want to get into it now.

"Look dad I have to go get Seth then head to the beach I'll see you tonight or something" I said turning around and heading for the door

"Don't wait up; I don't know what time I'll be back"

"Be safe Jacob" I heard the old man yell just before I got into my car and drove off.

Seth's place wasn't too far away luckily, I could have just left the car at home and ran there to get him then run to the beach but I did like to drive. Seth was sitting out the front on the stairs to his place hugging his knees to his chest, Seth was so tiny compared to me, it's a wonder he isn't a sub like Evander. I could tell Seth was deep in thought because he didn't get up and come to the car when I had parked. I waited a few moments hoping he would just snap out of it, he didn't so I finally beeped the horn making him jump in fright.

Once he realized it was just me, that adorable huge grin made its way across that youthful face. Jumping up, he ran for the car only for Sue his mother to stop him by calling out for him; I wound down my window so I could talk to her better.

"What time will you be home?" she called, ever since her son phased she has been even more protective of him than ever, she knows he can take care of himself but she is just a typical mother I guess, always worried about their children. Seeing Seth with his mother makes me miss mine even more, even though it's been years now I could never get over not seeing her again.

"I'm sorry Sue I'm not sure, just when Sam lets us go, I'll bring him straight home, I promise." I yelled out the window to the woman standing on the porch.

Seth had gotten into the car now and was ready to go.

"I'll see you boys latter then and be safe" she said, Seth yelled goodbye back and then I was off to the beach. Not long at all after we left, Seth began to sniff the air, crap he could smell Evander.

"You smell different Jake," he told me. "What is it?"

"You remember when Sam told you about Submissive," I asked and I knew he didn't like where this was going by the look of agony that crossed his face.

"You're not one are you?" he asked and I couldn't help but bark out a laugh that frightened the poor kid.

"No, god no Seth, Jared and myself came in contact with one today, he is new to the pack, our first submissive." Seth relaxed at my words but I could tell he wanted to press on.

"what was he like" he asked looking ecstatic that we now have a submissive, It meant that there were more people we had to look out for, more people were going to shift, where there is one submissive there is more than likely more. Seth isn't the newbie anymore.

"He's shy at first but I think once you get to know him he would open greatly. I didn't spend that much time with him, his first meeting with us he wasn't acting himself so its heard to say what he is really like" I told him honestly. Seth seemed understanding so I didn't continue.

"He smells sexy" Seth blurted out before covering up a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" confused about what was so funny about what Seth had said

"I never thought I would say words like that before 'he smells sexy' come on really, but it is true the scent is strong, it's attractive." Seth told me, this was a new side of Seth, one full of arousal, simply brought on my Evander's sent that lingering on me.

"He is sexy don't you worry" honest truth Evander is sexy in a cute boy next door way, the thought of him made me want to blow off this meeting at the beach and go back to his place so I could show him just how wild he makes me. Once close to the beach I parked and got out of the car, from here well run. Seth followed close behind until we made it to the bon fire the rest of the pack had set up.

Quil, Embery and Paul were over the other side of the fire playing with a soccer ball one of them had brought. They didn't pay us any attention, as Seth and I made our way to take a seat on one of the logs. I noticed Jared wasn't here yet, and then I remembered Sam sent Jared home and not here, Sam must have been angrier then I first thought to have mixed up orders.

"Got your phone Seth?" I questioned, Sam wanted us all here, and as angry, as I was at Jared we need him here.

"No sorry I left it, didn't want Leah harassing me about where I am." Yeah Seth's sister can me a noise bitch but she did care about him.

"That's ok, Hay one of you have a phone?" I called to the three kicking the ball. Embry who was closer to us ran over and handed me his before dragging a smiling Seth over to play. I know Seth sometimes worries he isn't welcome but it is far from the truth, I'm so happy Seth is one of us, he just know how to brighten ones day, he is always smiling.

I called Jared and told him to get his arse down here, he almost argued but I told him Sam would just be angry he wasn't here anyway once he arrived. I was only on the phone with Jared a few minutes before he was on his way. I could sense that he was beating himself up over what he did, he probably feel so guilty, then again he is probably just upset that he couldn't go through with it the bastard.

Giving Embry his phone back and I joined them in kicking the ball around; it had been ages since we just hung out like this, having fun. Jared turned up and instantly Paul was all over him wondering what the new smell was, Embry and Quil didn't smell it as strong though because they both have already imprinted. Evander's secant was making Paul go crazy and I was frightful to think of how he would react faced with the real thing, probably the same way Jared did except more violent.

I shaded at the thought of innocent Evander at the hands of a sadist like Paul. Sam eventually rocked up at half six, only a few minutes after Jared. He got straight into it, not wasting any time. He told us about the three Vampires and said we were not to do anything endless they were on our side of the treaty line otherwise let the Cullen's have them.

He then went on to explain to us about Evander everyone seemed so excited. Sam ordering no one to go to his house without permission, from both himself and Evander, he also said we're not allowed to touch him without his permission. Paul and Jared had no chance with him, Jared showed what kind of person he is, and Paul gives of bad vibes, I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels it. Sam went on about other things we needed to know, before we all left he order Jared and Quil to do a patrol of the area then once they finished, Embry, and myself where to head out.

Once Seth and I were back at the car I really took some time to look at Seth, he had been quiet all night and I worried about him. Stopping him at the hood of the car I turned him around to face me, Seth looked lost in thought again, sometime I wish we could turn on and off the telepathic thing.

"Seth what's up" I asked concerned about the younger boy now.

"Sam never lets me patrol, do you think he will soon?" Seth was still new and getting use to the change, I doubt Sam will let him out anytime soon.

"I don't know, really Seth, you are still too small but you will grow quick I promises." I said as honestly as I could. Seth began to lean into me and I was slightly confused about why, then I remembered I probably still smell like Evander, it's not going to go away anytime soon.

Seth still looked out of it when he suddenly lead up and kissed me on the lips.

"Whoa! Seth what the Hell!" I yelled pushing him back away from me, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry" He said back I could see tears in his eyes; I haven't seen him cry before.

"It's just the smell, it's still strong, and you're covered in it." Seth pulled himself up and brushed himself off.

"Ok just don't do that man, it's not cool." I said still in shock as what just happened, what I was feeling want in any way disgust but in fact I was rather turned on by his action.

"So it's alright if it's Evander but any other boy it's not, why are we so limited in choices" Seth yelled and I know what he means, we are never going to fall in love normally or live life normally any more, it wasn't fair on us but we have no choice in the matter anymore.

I took a little while to think but then I knew what I wanted to do. I pulled Seth for would and crushed my lips to his brutally, scaring Seth as I went and confusing the boy beyond belief. Pulling away slowly I took a look at Seth he didn't have tears in his eyes anymore in which I was thankful I could stand to see him cry.

"So let's begin to take our love lives into our own hands." I simply told him.

"What if we imprint, we'll be hurting somebody else," Seth said fully considered about others. "Well deal with it when it comes," I said before I walked to the car door and got in Seth following my actions and got into the car as well. Time to drop Seth at home.

A/N: I know it's long sorry I just couldn't stop typing. Sorry about spelling and grammar.

All I own in Evander.

Read and review 3


	7. Chapter 7

The Cold Ones

Jacob POV.

It wasn't long before I was running with Quil in the woods along the border line. Time really flies when you're not having fun I guess. I never made it back to my place; instead, Seth invited me to stay with him until it was my time to patrol. He and I just put on a movie and relaxed in his lounge room, I tried my best not to bring up the kiss from earlier that night, and it's hard to hide it from the others.

Seth and I had got incredibly close once he had phased, we practically spent as much time as we could with each other, when Seth and I weren't at school, were we didn't see each other much, we were hanging out at either his or mine or sometimes in the woods. I had no idea how much fun he could be until he had phased, I had always thought of Seth as a nerd or goodie, goodie.

However, Seth was fun and we are a good friend now, all of us are, Seth, Quil, Embry and I. When Sam had announced that, he was going to introduce us one by one to Evander it stocked me, seeing him again even if it was under the close watchful eyes of Sam.

Because Jared and I had already met him we were to go last, 'such a drag'. Quil and Em' where going first seeing as they had both imprinted and wouldn't be attracted to his scent as the rest of us are. I could see how that could be beneficial to Evander because if any of us did wig out like I know we could, there are three sane wolves who will protect him, I would protect him against the others but it could be out of selfish reasons like Jared had said 'I want him all to myself'.

Sam keeps reminding us that Evander's presence close to the reservation could awaken more subs into the pack. I wasn't getting my hopes up though there are only three others who may phase and only one seems like they would be a sub, at the moment that is. Two subs for four lust crazed dominates; it would even it out a little though.

Evander won't have to fend off as many people. What if Evander doesn't want any of us, he has a choice, he can choose none of us if he want to, would another pack snatch him, Sam said there are many others out there even if he was the only one to have met some. He talks about them with a sense of disrespect, says there just animals, that they have lost all touch with their human self, even barely phasing back endless it was necessary.

The thought of that ever happening to any of us was terrifying enough to cause nightmares.

Quil as excited as ever to meet our new member; he was simply fascinated by the situation. Evander was new and still only a pup, just like Seth.

'You keep thinking about them both' Quil thought through our telepathic link and I had almost completely forgotten he can hear me.

'If you were in the same boat, men you would too' I though back.

'Evander, I can understand your thoughts on him, I can scene how deep you already feel even after only spending a few minutes with him, you are totally overwhelmed by his appearance and smell' Quil teased I know this already Evander over took all rational thought, I almost let Jared have him simply because I wanted to see him naked. I stopped though, the little voice in my head saying he didn't want this and I couldn't let Jared have him because he was mine.

'I don't understand the feelings about Seth though' Quil stated and it through me off, I actually thought about the kiss, the kiss I was trying so desperately to hide.

'WHAT… why? How could you do that' Quil boomed and I cringed at the volume he took.

'It was only because he could smell Eva' on me' I told him and I was ready to drop the subject when I came across a scent that I didn't like at all. Vampires are on the reservation.

Evander's POV

The rest of the day dragged on after Sam had left, I was still hesitant whether I wanted to go to school or not; after everything that had happened with the La Push wolves I wasn't going back to school on the reservation. Forks High was the only other school besides Seattle and I didn't want to drive all the way out there. Sam said he would come back and visit; he was going to introduce me slowly to the rest of the pack, one by one with his supervision. I wasn't sure I really liked the idea but if I was going to living near to a bunch of mad men it would be better to actually know them. I had finished an early dinner and I was getting ready for bed when I first heard the loud howl of one of the wolves.

I froze, it sounded close; really close and I worried something bad had happened. Throwing caution to the wind, I striped and leaped out my bedroom window, after the sound of growling wolves. I reach a clearing and I could see Jacob and another wolf chasing a red-haired vampire, she was unfortunately able to doge every attack they throw at her I watched until they had left the clearing.

I was too caught up in watching what was going on that I stupidly didn't notice two more vampires approach me from behind, I guess I was too new at this, my senses are not fully up to speed. I hadn't noticed until one of them punched me to the ground, he wasn't tall but he wasn't any were near as short as me.

he other vampire quickly took off to help his red-haired friend, and I quickly got into the defensive; I've taken down a vampire before on my own, I'm sure I can take on one again. The vampire was fast, faster than the last, but I gave chance. It was leading me off the reservation and away from where the pack probably was. I know I should stop chasing but the animal in me wanted to take him down. I reached a small clearing, I know he was around here somewhere I could smell the rotten leech. From my left side I got knocked to the ground, I snapped my jaw at him but he was so fast he almost became a bluer. I had to think fast, come up with a strategy. I didn't think quickly enough though and in second he had me in his grip, arms wrapped around my mid-section in an intense grip, growling and snarling all the while.

He could easily rip me to shreds. Suddenly someone yanked from the vile creatures grip with a force that knocked the wind out of me. I fell to the ground seeing stars. I was such a fool to think I could take him on, I underestimated him, maybe that's the only reason I won last time, the Vampire underestimated me.

There were three more vampires now except they were not attacking me they were attacking the brown-haired vampire, the one with red eyes. He ran seeing how outnumbered he was now, he ran off into the forest.

The three vampires that came stayed. One slowly approached me. I was feeling weak and queasy but I managed to let out a growl in warning.

"It's ok, you're ok now." the tiny one with short spiky hair said,

"Just leave him Alice, he's just cut that we saved his ass," a tall blond vampire told her. Of course I was angry but I was also somewhat scared, I hadn't faced this many vampires before and I was quite injured from the one before as well.

"I've never seen him before" a muscular man stated, he came right up to me and I snarled again. I itched back a little only to feel pain shoot through my back.

"Call your pack, we need to discuss with them and it would be best to do it with them here, that way they can come get you as well" the pixy said in a sing-song voice that was too high-pitched for my ears liking. I don't have a pack, and I can't call Sam's, because I don't have a phone. Realization hit me and I felt like slapping myself for my stupidity. I struggled to stand on all four paws but eventually I managed just fine.

Rising my head high to the sky I let out an almighty howl that Sam would surely hear. All three vampires covered their ears at the sound I was making, I grinned at their discomfort. When Sam gets here him and the others will easily take care of these three. I sank low to the ground and continued to growl at the vampires. It wasn't long before Sam was running through the tree break followed closely by Jacob and three others; he stopped when he saw the sight before him. Jacob and Jared I think, rush over to me as soon as they spotted me.

Jacob on my left nudged me to rise and pushed me towards the trees indicating we were leaving. I bared back, no way was I missing this. I could hear the three Vampires addressed Sam by name and I was utterly confused about what the fuck was going on. Jared pulled lightly on my ear and I snarled at him snapping my jaw at his front legs, I didn't want a repeat of last time. Unexpectedly Sam phased back.

"Go home Evander" he ordered and he was no alpha of mine so I sat down right where I was earning another nudge from Jacob.

"You should go home, it's not safe here" I quickly phased and moved closer to Sam and away from Jared especially.

"I don't take orders from you Sam, and hello Vampires, kill... Now." I told him he wasn't pleased at all with me but I didn't care.

"Hay mutt where are your manners, put your boy back on his leash Uley" the blond sneered and I just looked at Sam pleading with him to explain.

"Evander these are the Cullen's, we have a treaty with them that allows them to live in Folks as long as they stay of our land and don't hurt humans, and we leave them alone." Sam said and I was so fucking confused it wasn't funny.

"You haven't filled him in yet?" the tall male vampire asked and Sam shook his head no. "Great leader you are," he said and I could tell it was a wrong move. Jacob phased and pulled me flush against him, the force of his pull caused pain to shoot down my back again causing me to hiss out in pain, not quite heeled yet.

"Shh… you're ok," he said running his hands through my hair.

"Phase and take him home, I'll explain to him later" Sam ordered and Jacob could only oblige. Whispering my ear Jacob told me to phase and follow him, his voice was deep and so sexy I could only do what he said, Jacob phased and straight away he snapped at Jared who backed a way slightly. Shifting into my wolf form, I let Jacob lead me to my house. The journey was short due to our fast pace but eventually Jacob and I were climbing into my bedroom window. Both of us were still naked and I grabbed my pajamas and threw them on quickly trying to cover myself, not that he hadn't seen enough of me tonight. I know I don't have cloths that would fit him so I just grab one of the sheets from my bed and wrap it around his waist.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and I was honestly feeling better.

"Not any more, no." I tell him I was feeling tired however and all I wanted to do was climb into bed and go to sleep.

"Get some rest then I'll see you tomorrow" Jacob said pushing me gently towards the bed, "Jacob?" I called to him just before he was about to just out the window.

"Can you stay please?" I have no idea where this is coming from but I really wanted someone here with me I want Jacob to stay and lie with me.

"Sure pup, I'll stay as long as you like" Jacob said before picking the sheet back up that he had let drop to the ground, covering himself back up he climbed into bed with me, being careful and using all his restrain to not cuddle up with me. Yes, Jacob was a gentlemen and I was acting like a stupid needy baby.

A/N: what do you think? Ignore spelling and grammar! Sorry to leave it there and I know not much happens but next chapter I'll try to make more interesting for you. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

~Sam~

Once Jacob and Evander were far enough away I turned back to the Cullen's, they were looking on in amusement mixed with wonder and I just knew they wanted me to spill all. The leached wouldn't get that, we weren't here to gossip they are our enemy and nothing more. I changed my disappointed expression to one of disgust, glaring at menacing as I could.

"He's new" is all I told them on the matter.

"Where is the other Vamp?" I questioned, surely, they could have at least done their job right. "He got away!" Emmett I think, said, damn… all of them got away.

"What about you're two?" the blond one asked.

"Got away," I simply stated.

"Once they're off the Reservation their not our problem." We are only here to protect our land; if they ran off, we didn't have to give chase.

"So… that little guy is feisty, I like him."

"EMMETT!" the blonde-haired girl shrieked at her husband's statement.

"What? I like the kid he had spunk" I heard Quil and Embry snicker under their breaths.

"I don't care whether you like him or not, stay away from him," Jared roared, getting up close to the male leech.

"Whoa, there boy, back off" Emmett sneered I knew this could get ugly seeing as it was about Evander, I didn't want anything to go down so I grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him roughly back behind me.

"We need to sort some ground rules out" I told everyone. "Evander is off-limits to all, no talking about him while we sort out these three Vampires, we don't need to complicate things" I stated to my pack members who were now here, glaring heard as I could at the Cullen's so they know I mean business.

"Why? What's so special about him?" the pixy like girl asked, I know she is the most curious about us seeing as she cannot see our futures and all, but like hell was I telling them anything.

"He is one of us and he is new, that is all you need to know." I stated with the intent to drop the subject, all things considering this is one of the less hostile meetings we've ever had.

"We'll double our patrols you lot just make sure the Swan girl is properly graded."

"Sam were are running slim on getting any sleep as it is if we all double our patrols we will have no sleep or time to eat what so ever" Embry stated, I didn't care as long as it meant that our land was safe.

"Embry, Quil and Jared you are all to patrol until dawn then ill swap you over with Paul, myself and Seth, I'll work out the rest after that." I could sense their dismay as I told them the new schedule and dreaded having to drag Seth into it when he is so young, we needed to take action and I was finally going to take it. Call me crazy but no vampire will ever step foot on my land again.

~Seth~

I hadn't been able to get to sleep after I heard the howling of one of the wolves, and not one I recognised; great Evander is aloud out but not me. I'm not so much jealous as I am simply angry. I've been a part of the pack for weeks and all I can do is be cooped up at home with my stupid homework, on the bright side my grads haven't gotten worse unlike the others, who's grades are non-existent since the change. I want to go there though; I almost most defiantly need to go there. You can't keep a wolf locked up in a cage forever and it is killing me that Sam ordered me to stay home no matter what I heard. The noises of the pack were loud even with my great hearing; it took me a while to calm myself down after pacing back and for would in my small room wondering what was going on.

I could just phase and see what was happening but orders were orders and I couldn't phase in my room, what if Leah decided to disturb me. She would either find me naked on the floor; think I'm even weirder then what she already thinks or she would find a huge sandy coloured wolf. Both don't sit well in my books.

About a half hour later Sam was at my bedroom window tapping impatiently, I got up from my seat at my desk and opened the window for my Alpha.

I could see he was angry still and that meant things didn't go so well. I had a small thought that someone had died and I could bear it, I hope he wasn't here to tell me someone was dead I knew I would have felt it if they did though.

"Sam?" I asked I needed to know, was someone dead?

"In the morning you, Paul, and I are patrolling till lunch, you are to do exactly as I say, always… do you understand Seth?" I just nodded my head yes in answer relived no one was dead and excited I'm finally being let out with the big boys.

Thing really must have gone bad for Sam to need me now.

"Everyone is ok?" I asked I know he would eventually tell me if someone was hurt but I wanted to know now.

"Yeah there all fine, Evander is the only one who got hurt the kid tried to take on the Vampires stupid leader"

"He'll be fine though," I stated.

"Yes, Jacob was making sure he got home safe." Sam said I could believe what he had just told me. I looked at him like he had grown a second head

"That was probably the dumbest thing you could have done Sam" I hissed at him what the bloody hell was he thinking letting Jacob go around there and be alone with Evander, he should know what better than that.

"Um yeah now that you mention it that wasn't the best idea I could have come up with."

"Damn right, now go there and get him," I growled, poor, poor Evander what he could be going through now, if Jacob does anything to him ill rip him a new one.

"Seth I'm the Alpha I give the orders not you," Sam hissed through his teeth and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Go to bed and make sure you have a big breakfast, we are getting up early tomorrow." Sam told me before he took off to go and get Jacob away from Evander.

A work in progress image of Evander created by the marvellous: Jeneshisu

favourites/#/d5kfs9f

Also my Deviant art profile where you will find the layout/floor plan for Evander's House.

.com

Ignore bad spelling and grammar.

Thank you all

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I try to not do this at the start endless it's the first chapter but anyway. Some people may have noticed but I have replaced all the chapters before this one with ones that have had done spell check and a little on the grammar, it's not 100% right but I think it's a little better. In this chapter, I tried something new so bear with it.

Wild audacity

Chapter 9

~Sam~

Sam couldn't believe how utterly stupid he'd been, he'd let Jacob take Evander home, Embry and Quil where right there but Sam still felt compelled to let Jacob take him. No matter how much resistance Jacob showed to this Sub, Sam still should never have ordered Jacob to do it. Once Sam finished at Seth's he headed to Evander's straight away.

The thought of Jacob alone with Evander for a few hours was almost enough to make Sam sick, if anything happened to the little pup Sam just knew he would never be able to live with himself. As he approached, the oversized house of Evander's, Sam was trying his best to listen for any sign that Evander was in trouble; unfortunately, all he could hear was the howling of the wind as he ran towards the house and in the distance the faint hooting of an owl.

Once he reached the door, he knocked twice before waiting and listening for any sign of life within the house. Sam heard nothing at first and he almost began to panic. What if Jacob disobeyed and took him somewhere else.

All thoughts ceased when Sam stopped and really concentrated, somewhere inside he could hear someone breathing heavily. Charging into the house Sam made his way to where the noise was coming from, panic rising within him at the thought of what he might find.

Heading through the house towards the noise, Sam came to the only bedroom on the lower floor. Thinking the worst Sam barged in only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him.

Lying on the bed was Evander, curled up and fast asleep. Jacob was sitting against the far wall opposite the bed, his knees raised to his chest.

Jacob was breathing deeply and shaking badly, Sam could see he was using all his strength to stay where we was and not over closer to the sleeping brown-haired boy.

Sam just astounded at the amount of will power Jacob has, he was doing everything he could to stay still, and Sam could only imagine what he was going through.

Bending low so he was at eye level with the younger man, Sam moved with caution, one wrong move and we would have to knock Jacob out. Sam rested his hand on Jacobs hoping the boy snapped out of it enough to remove himself from the house.

"You need to leave Jacob," Sam said in a low rough voice, being as quiet as he could so he didn't wake the boy sleeping.

"I… I don't want to" Jacob whispered in response.

"Do you want to hurt him?" Sam asked he couldn't stand seeing Jacob like this, so lost in his wants and struggling for control, it reminded him of when Jacob first phased and had so little control of his changes.

"I don't, I just want him" Jacob said resting his head down on his knees, he looks so defeated, Sam knew that if he didn't get him out of there soon Jacob could be lost in a world controlled by his primal instincts.

"Well you will hurt him if you stay" Sam told him and Jacob raised his head to look at his alpha properly.

"Jacob, I order you to go home, now," Sam said firmly leaving no room for argument. Jacob lifted himself up off the floor on shaky legs, using the wall for help.

He was still shaking pretty badly and more so once, he was standing up and had full view of the boy lying in the luxuries bed.

Sam grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled Jacob out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Pushing Jacob towards the exit, Sam wasn't taking any chances with him coming back, he was going to see him home this time.

Sam determined as ever to change the way he operated with his pack. He knew we was going a little heard on them seeing as they now have a new member and had to fend off a coven of elusive vampires. He was just getting too old for the alpha thing, in all honesty, he was only twenty-two however, he wasn't born to lead people, he just was because he phased first, Jacob by right should have taken over straight away once he changed but it just hadn't happened yet even though it's been almost four years since that.

No Sam would still lead and until Jacob was ready, he would be the best leader he could be. After getting Jacob to phase and phasing himself, he told the other three to only patrol with two. Sam sent Embry home to rest up before he would be back on patrol with Jacob while Quil and Jared rested, followed my himself and Paul then Jacob and Seth, it would continue like that until the problems dealt with. Sam knew it was about time he stopped babying the youngest member, it wasn't like he couldn't hold his own.

Seth would be fine out with Jacob, who cared enough not to let a single thing happen to him.

~James~

The dog's stench lingered far too long for my liking and it was beginning to irritate by senses. Victoria wouldn't shut up about it staining her clothes and Laurent was being his same old self, sitting in a corner acting like a statue, I guess that happened when you're a couple hundred years old.

There was one smell in particular that was irritating me the most, the petite wolf with the gorgeous white fur, I couldn't get it of my mind and for the life of me I couldn't work out why.

I need to know, did I need the wolf dead or was alive, I crave him out of hunger, maybe if I drain I'm dry I'll be satisfied and I can move on to more pressing matters, the Swan girl, I know what I need from her, my singer. I almost feel sorry for the coven that had decided to protect her.

I'll win in the end, I always get my way, I want the little wolf and the annoying girl, for now one dead and one alive will satisfy me.

~Edward~

I needed to know she was safe, I just had a deep feeling for her and I don't know what it was exactly, at first I wanted to drink her, she smelt so tasty, I had it all planed out too, three different ways to do it. Kill her, then the class.

Follow her to her house, kill her there, and last take her out deep into the forest and kill her there where no one would look.

I had to restrain myself though, Esmé and Carlisle would be so disappointed and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt them, Esmé liked it here and if I killed Bella we would have to leave soon after but not right away, not to make it suspicious anyway.

Now I convinced myself I needed her alive, I needed to keep her safe, I needed her in my life. It could have been just me talking myself out of needing her dead; I guess it was better than thinking of killing her.

In all truth I just needed some space, this girl was just a mystery to me, I couldn't hear her thoughts and it was a first. I had time to think about it though when I went away to visit the Denali coven, it let me focus my energy, let me make the right choses. I couldn't kill Bella and I wasn't going to let some low life Vampire have her either. I was going to protect her because it was the right thing to do, keep her human innocence, allow her to live a full life and die in old age at peace.

My own thoughts scared me and I wish all could just kill her and have it over with, kill this innocent human so I could stop these thoughts, stop this madness.

~Jacob~

Everything was fine until Evander reached out for me in his sleep, wrapping his delicate arm around my waist and hugging me close.

I was so close to giving in to my wild side, I almost ripped off Evander's cloths and had my way with him, and I know I'm stronger than that though. I told myself I'm not a monster, not like Jared was or what Paul could be when the chance.

The thought of anyone else touching MY Evander though, I had to leave; I needed air.

I made it as far as the end of the bed before I almost turned around and jumped back in. Evander lay still not moving a muscle, only the small rise and fall of his chest could be seen, he looks so peaceful and content; I could never hurt him. No one will ever hurt him as long as I'm here.

I sat myself down at the end of the bed and just watched Evander while he slept.

The things I thought about doing with him however, was something I have never thought about doing with anyone.

I needed to move away from him but I didn't dare leave him here alone in this big house while Vampires were on the loose.

No, he could handle himself; all I have to do is walk out the door.

I couldn't bring myself to leave, I backed myself up away from Evander and leaned against the wall, I could feel myself shaking, I tried to control myself as much as possible, but it's no use while I remained in the house that has his scent everywhere.

I was so thankful when Sam finally arrived and dragged me away. I had come so close to disobeying all his orders and taking Evander for my own.

Now I needed to get myself back in control, I can't have the other see me so weak.

Especially Jared; I'd never here the end of it.

A/N: I know nothing is really happening and ill have something good for you next time hopefully I promise. Thank you for reading and remember to… Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

All or Nothing

~Seth~

Jacob and I ran on opposite ends of the borderline, keeping all our senses pealed searching for any sign of vampires. This patrolling thing is more boring than what the others said it was. We only patrolled for a few hours before Sam called us back and let Jared and Quil out to patrol.

Jacob didn't take me straight home however, and we ended back at his place, sitting on the couch in his living room, watching some horror movie I didn't recall the name off. Jacob was sitting unnecessarily close to me, he had the entire couch to stretch out on, but instead he sat on the seat right next to me. I don't mind as such, him being close, it gives me chills down my spine despite the warmth radiating from him and he gives me butterfly's in my stomach, ever since I kissed him the first time it was like nothing I had ever felt and I know I only did it because he smelt so good at the time. Remembering Jacob smelling like Evander was enough to send the blood in my brain south would, not a good thing, I only hope Jacob doesn't notice.

"Hay, Seth?" Damn it, now I've done it, I look at Jacob anyway hoping he doesn't notice how red my cheeks are.

"Wanna watch something else, you don't seem to into this one," He asked and I was so thankful that, that is all he wants.

"This is fine… endless you wanna watch something else"

"I'm really… not fussed," Jacob, slurred while looking at me with an unsure expression. I merely went back to looking at the TV screen trying to focus on the movies that seemed was about zombies.

Jacob stood suddenly, saying he was going for a shower and that I could watch what ever. I sat back and relaxed as best I could, I let my mind wander back to the thoughts I got from Jacob about Evander.

He's cute beyond belief, with shaggy dark brown hair I just wanted to run my fingers through all day long, gorgeous honey eyes that I could stare at forever. Out of the many constant thoughts going through my mind he was all I wanted to focus on, I couldn't wait to meet him finally, Sam was taking his god damn time with it, drawing it out as much as possible, Embry and Quil already got to visit with the pup and Paul was going to visit next.

I was hesitant whether Sam would be able to stop Paul if he did anything. I just had to trust that our alpha knows what he is doing.

The room was quiet, except the sound of the shower in the next room and the sound of the movie playing on the TV. My thoughts drifted from Eva' to Jake, Jacob's been there for me ever since I phased and I just knew there might be more to it sometime. It seems wrong to think of Jacob like this but I just can't help it, sometime I want more, it's probably the real reason I kisses him, and for him to have kissed me back was one of the most amazing things ever. I want more of it and I don't care what anyone thinks

A sudden thought crossed my mind, I need a shower too, and it would save on water for Jacob and me to shower together. Billy had gone out to Charlies to watch a game; he wasn't due back for hours. I made my way to the bathroom where I could still hear Jake pottering about under the spray of warm water, without hesitation I entered. The bathroom was small and full of steam; I made my way to the shower striping out of my clothes as I went. Surprisingly Jacob hadn't noticed me yet, and as I climbed into the shower behind him staring at his perfect arse all the while, I reached forward with the intent to grab the body wash only for a hand to reach out and stop me, Jacob had noticed.

"What are you doing in here Seth?" He asked as he whipped some of the water off his face. "Saving water silly" I told him with all the innocents I could muster. Normally Jake was good at coming up with quick retorts but he now faced me and was too busy admiring the sight in front of him.

"I've never really noticed you like this before Seth," He drawled, and I'm unsure about what he means. Jacob has seen me naked many times before so I don't know why this time is any different.

There's a short pause and then a smooth hand roughly reaches out and grabs my cock. My eyes snapped wide open at the sudden touch. This is not what I was expecting in the lease, but it's not entirely unwelcome.

"What are you doing Jake?" I asked still acting all innocent, I know he likes it when I do.

"It's wrong you shouldn't do that, you pervert," I tell him almost playfully batting his hand away but to no avail. Jacob raised an eyebrow,

"Doesn't feel as though you're minding, Seth." Jacob replied as his hand began to move up and down my cock

Third POV

Suddenly Jacob pushed Seth roughly up against the cool tiled wall of the shower, his hand never leaving their place wrapped securely around the younger boy's shaft. Moving closer to the smaller boy, Jacob let go of his throbbing member and ran his hands all over Seth's body. He leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, one hand in the smaller boys hair, the other gripping his thigh.

Seth's eyes widened and he made a small noise of protest at the back of his throat. Jacob taking advantage of the moment sneaked his tongue out and pushed against the younger's lips. Shocked at where this was going Seth tried to pull away only for Jacob to pull him back; Seth wasn't expecting Jacob to act like this. Seth felt nervous but he wants this if Jacob was a willing partner Seth wasn't complaining, he needs Jacob to continue touching him, fingers shaking slightly Seth lowered his hands to Jacobs's waist holding the older boy close to him. Jacob squeezed the boy's thigh and rubbed his neck before dropping his hand down the smaller's chest, brushing a nipple with his thumb eliciting a small moan of approval.

Seth's breathing was coming out in small pants and Jacob's stimulation was pushing him closer to the edge. Slowly but surely Seth reached his hand lower between them, taking Jacob's throbbing member into his grasp, sliding his hands up and down the pulsing organ, driving Jacob frantic with want. Jacob bit down on Seth's bottom lip, earning a small smile followed by the other's mouth opening to his ministration; Seth moaned and broke the kiss. He grasped the back of Jacob's neck and pulled him back, pressing his mouth against the older's. Seth slid his right hand up Jacob's thigh, and moving back so he had more support from the wall, teasing Jacob all the while. Seth leaned into the kiss, letting Jacob dominate his mouth and his body. Pulling away in need of air, both boys were not letting go of each other for anything.

"This is… wrong Jake" Seth whispers knowing Jacob would hear him no matter what.

"Just go with it Pup" Jacob breathed in response, his hands making their way down Seth's body to grab his arse and hoist him up and pinning him to the wall with his own body making Seth straddle his waist and effectively rubbing both their members together making both boys moan at the contact.

Wasting no time Jacob began to move his hips forward painfully slowly, while sucking on the younger boys pulse point earning a loud gasp and coursing Seth to buck his hips, eager for more contact.

"Jacob!" Seth yelled out as pleasure coursed through out his whole body. Jacob's hand massaging Seth's arse the entire time, Seth squeezed his eyes shut and panted, subconsciously wrapping his legs around the older's waist, forcing Jacob to thrust against him harder.

Both gasped and moaned and Jacob pushed his hips forwards again.

"Ah! F-fuck!" Jacob breathed edging closer and closer to his release with every thrust of his hips. Seth was also close and he didn't want it to end so quickly but Jacob, so determined to get them both off.

All too soon, Seth was yelling Jacob's name as his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm his sticky white cum splattering all over Jacob's chest and stomach, Jacob wasn't stopping.

Seth just relaxed against Jacob as the older boy continued to thrust against him. Not a minute later, however Jacob was moaning against Seth's neck as he shot hot spurts of his cum against the younger boys arse and stomach.

Both were breathing very heavily still, trying to catch their breath. Jacob lowered Seth down from his place against the wall, standing Seth up right and further under the spray of water, cleaning them both off as best he could.

Seth was still feeling light-headed when Jacob pulled the both of them out of the shower, dried them both off, and clothed himself, Seth dressing on autopilot managed to put his shirt on inside out, causing Jacob just laugh at him until he had put it back on the right way blushing all the while.

They both didn't say anything more to one another, instead favouring the TV for a few more hours before Seth decided he need to head home.

"Seth?" Jacob called as he stood in the door watching Seth leave.

"Yeah?" Seth asked turning to stare at Jacob leaning against the doorframe subconsciously liking his lips as he looked upon the taller boy.

"Well talk about this later ok" he merely said before closing the door leaving Seth to continue home alone.

A/N: This didn't end the way I had intended it to but I was struggling to finish the chapter, I'm not any good at writing these kind of scenes.

I have another one shot crossover posted, if anyone wants to check it out, it may turn into a longer story later

It's Harry Potter and Jacob Black.

Please read and review. 3


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sweet dreams

~Seth~

Last night I had the most erotic dream about Jacob and I it started off as both of us on the lounge watching a movie then…

~Dream~

Jacob and Seth had just came back from a patrol and sat down to watch a movie, half way through the movie Jacob got up to get some drinks for the both of them. When He returned to the sofa, Seth hadn't moved from his position on the chair across the room, Jacob having no idea why he chose to sit here anyway. Seth's back was rigid and he looked tense and he was sucking on his knuckle again absently, something he had begun to do more and more as of late, his eyes a million miles away.

"Seth." Jacob called him quietly, and when he looked up Jacob gestured for him to come over. He sat him down onto the couch; he turned to face Seth so he could wrap himself around the boy and just hold him in place.

Jacob closed his eyes as Seth turned and cuddled closer to him, his nose, and lips nuzzling under his jaw. Jacobs's arms automatically tightened around Seth, pulling the younger closer to him, keeping him safe and secure in his embrace.

Seth's breath was warm against the side of Jacob's throat and his lips had gone from nuzzling to placing lazy kisses along his jaw, his hands had caressed down Jacob's chest and now slid over the bulge at the front of his jeans. Jacob opened his eyes quickly, looked down at Seth with a bit of surprise.

"I thought you said you were exhausted Pup"

"Yeah, I'm tired,"

Jacob gave a little snort that sounded like a chuckle at his response.

"And yet here you are teasing me for more, didn't we just have some fun before we patrolled?" The question came out in a bit of a pant as Seth gave Jacob another squeeze, nipping the tender spot just below the corner of his jaw.

"I'm so tired but I want you"

Jacob chuckled,

"Greedy, aren't you." He groaned as Seth sucked heard at the crook of his throat and rubbed the increasing hard on between his legs. It was so easy to let Seth do this to him, but before he got carried away... Jacob leaned forward, rolling Seth onto his back. He caught Seth's arms and brought them up above his head, and threw his hip and one leg over his lower half, pinning him. He looked right into Seth's eyes and wouldn't let him look away.

"Are you ok, Seth?"

Seth fidgeted under him, a little thrill of pleasure tingling along his skin and setting him on edge at having that powerful body on top of him, holding him down.

"Yeah I'm ok Jake, really I am, just horny and I want to continue where we left off last time, So why don't you reach down a little lower and see how ok I am." He said cheekily and rolled his hips against Jacobs's thigh.  
Jacob didn't give into the not so subtle seduction. His brows drew together.

"Seth, stop it."

Seth went still because he could tell that Jacob wouldn't let him get away with anything less, and also he was afraid that Jacob would not let him continue what he'd started.

"I'm ok Jake truly, now please" Seth whined,

"Alright then." Jacob said eager to get on with it, and then since he had Seth right where he wanted him, he brushed his lips along Seth's teasing the younger boy, pressed his thigh a little more firmly between his legs. Seth moaned loudly and wriggled under his weight. He swept his tongue into Jacob's mouth, but Jacob kept his kisses light and teasing. His fingers tightened around Seth's wrists and he ground his hips again into him, let him feel the stiffness behind his zipper and smiled lazily when Seth groaned.

Heat scorched through Seth, not just at the way Jacob tasted, smelled, and teased him, but the way he held him down. It was kinky, it was new, and it made him feel safe; He was safe with Jacob. He could let himself go.  
Finally, Jacob's teasing lips kissed Seth hard, his tongue exploring his mouth and pulling Seth back into his own with gentle little sucks and thrusts. He kissed him breathless, pinning his wrists with one hand so he could slide the other down his body and yank his shirt up. Pinching his tight little nipple between his fingers, Jacob delighted in the way Seth squirmed and moaned into his mouth.

Jacob broke off the kiss and dipped his head to take the other nipple into his mouth in a hard suck and put more pressure on the one caught between his fingers.

Seth's back arched and hw squeezes his eyes shut.

"Aaagh!... oh... God!" he panted through gritted teeth, his whole body writhing as Jacob cruelly teased, pinched, licked, sucked, and nibbled his nipples.

Seth bit his bottom lip and threw his head back; he was so close to wanting to beg Jacob to stop and not wanting it to end at all. When he didn't think he could take any more he tried to bring his hands down and out of Jacobs hold, Jacob stopped, he kept his grip on the younger boys hands and Seth knew he couldn't break it.

Jacob beamed at him and Seth just wanted to melt at the gorgeous sight.

"Want me to stop? Let you go?" He asked softly, his tongue flicking out to lick around Seth's nipple and blow a cool breath there.

"No." He moaned.

Jacob let his tongue trail back over his nipple, but lightly this time. It still made Seth moan and shiver. Jacob just loved the way he did that, it sent a thrill of pure desire straight into his cock.

"What is it you want Seth?" He asked, breathing over the wet spot he'd just created.  
Seth swallowed hard, his head was swirling

"Want you to fuck me... want you to make it so I don't have to think anymore."

Panting as Jacob moved his mischievous mouth down his abdomen Seth felt a little dazed at how quickly his level of need grew after being so exhausted not so long before hand.  
Jacob had no problem keeping Seth pinned to the couch as he undid the fly of Seth's jeans with one hand. He left the briefs in place for the moment, tracing his fingers over the hard outline of Seth's shaft underneath. Seth tried to lift his hips into the touch but Jacob only lifted his hand following Seth's movement, keeping just a light tough while Seth groaned in frustration. He kissed and nuzzled the side of Seths's throat.

"Shh, patience Love." He soothed as Seth tried to squirm against his hand again.

"Please Jake... please, touch me." He breathed in need.  
"I am touching you." Jacob chuckled

"More... please, I need more..." Seth whimpered

Jacob gave another low chuckle

"Such an inpatient little puppy, ant we not?" However, Jacob obliged none the less, slipping his hand under the waistband of Seth's shorts and wrapping his fingers around his pulsing staff.

Jacob brought his lips back to Seth's to catch each of his low moans as he pumped him harder. Seth was trying to surge against him, but he couldn't quite do it with the way Jacob still had his legs pinned and controlled the slow sensual movement of his hand despite Seth's bucking hips. The sensation ratcheted up a few notches as Jacob rolled his palm over the head of his dick and slicked his pre-cum around in slow circles. Seth's chest heaved and he shivered with a hot streak of pleasure.

Jacob broke the kiss and stilled his hand and Seth's moan ended on gulp of air and a breathless cry. "Oh god, please not now." He yelled as he shot hot spurts of cum onto himself and Jacob.

All too quickly, Seth felt like he was falling away from Jacob only to wake up in his bed covered in sweet, he felt drained of all energy and he struggled to get his breathing back under control, feeling a sticky sensation in his boxer briefs, Seth knew he had soiled them with only the thought of Jacob touching him. The dram had Seth on edge the hole morning but he had a lot to distract him at least

After getting cleaned and ready for the day Seth headed for the kitchen ready to enjoy breakfast.

~Seth~

Todays the day I finally meet him, I can feel butterflies in my stomach, and I can't sit still, which seems to be bugging mum to no end. I try to calm myself down as best as I could, I failed to stop the little chills shooting through my body every time I thought about coming face to face with Evander.

I'd barely finished my breakfast when Sam was at the door and my mother was letting him in.

"You ready?" He asked and I got up so quickly in my excitement that the chair nearly went through the wall that was behind me. Apologising to my mother I quickly headed for the door, Sam following behind me painfully slow.

I'd gotten into the car and buckled in before Sam even had the front door closed I was jittering around feeling inpatient, Sam had stooped at the door to have a chat with my mother and all I wanted to do was be off. I beeped the horn making both of them look in my direction.

"Hurry Up" I yelled knowing Sam would hear me even with the windows wound up. Saying goodbye to my mother Sam finally made his way the car and soon we were off to Evander's.

The car trip took to long for my liking even if it was only twelve minutes. The whole way Sam was barking orders at me to obey like, stay at least three feet away from him and no touching without permission, things I already knew.

I know I have to calm down for Evander's sake at least, if I scared him he may not want to see me again and then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I hadn't even met him officially yet and already I was obsessing over him, I took deep berths trying to calm myself as best I could, as we were driving down his drive way approaching the house I was only just able to stop the goose bumps but nothing would stop the butterflies.

~Evander~

I was tremendously tired, last night it was nightmare after nightmare about stupid things, first stupid vampires then stupid wolves then my stupid parents, why'd they have to go and get themselves killed. I'd go shopping later for milk and chocolate but for today I decided I was going to mope around the house and read my favourite books. I was as they say depressed after the nightmares, they were so vivid and wild that I felt lost and out of control, I was scared. Lucky me today is the day I meet the youngest member of the pack, he is older than me I think but I don't consider myself a part of their pack yet, and I'm un-sure as to whether I will.

I got dressed and had a quick breakfast before I could hear a car approaching down the driveway; I know it's just Sam so I settle myself down on the couch.

A few moments later he knocked, something I wasn't expecting seeing as every other time he just barged in.

I sat still however too lazy to get up, I rested my head back and closed my eyes willing the day to be over with already.

The door opened and Sam walked in with Seth trailing close behind him. I didn't bother looking up but I could still sense their presence.

"You look like shit," Sam said in a rough voice, and I so wanted to just imagine he wasn't here, I'm obviously not that lucky though, as he sat next to me and forced my head forward so he could look at me better.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing just didn't sleep," I told him in hopes he dropped it batting his hand away as I went, I wasn't in the mood this morning.

"Evander this is Seth Clearwater," He said gesturing to the younger boy standing in the doorway.

I gazed upon the other boy properly this time. He was a little taller than me form what I could see sitting down and he was a lot more attractive compared to any of the other boys from the pack.

I gave him the best smile I could manage and he smiled back, Cute.

"Hay" I said and he just waved, oh my god, he's shy, that's so cute. Cute, I could live with, he was much better than the other boys so far, Paul had tried to take me then and there when we were first introduced to each other and if Sam wasn't there ready for anything I would have not have come out of it a virgin still. But Seth, he was hesitant to approach me but I waved him over and moved along the couch so he had more room to sit.

We got talking about ourselves and I was actually enjoying his presence, he was shy but as we got to know each other he became more comfortable and at ease.

We talked for a couple of hours until Sam's phone began to ring and he excused himself to step outside, muttering something about better service.

Seth and I were left alone now and without Sam here to monitor everything we do I leaned closer to Seth and Kissed him, it was just a peck on the lips but I was eager to see what I was in for, seeing that I have never done anything with a guy much less thought about it. I truly didn't see what the fuss was about and I told Seth just that, making the poor guy so confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked me shyly.

"I mean this guy on guy thing I have to do; I don't see what the big deal is." I didn't mean to use him for selfish reasons but for all I know I'll have to do a lot more with him later on in life.

"Oh, well why don't I show you?" he said, with a lot more confidence, His hand rose up and he stroked my check lovingly, he leaned in close until his lips brushed mine, his touch sent a shiver down my spine. I pushed my mouth against his harder for that first, delightful proper taste of lips, before pulling back to look Seth straight in the eyes.

Seth once again presses his lips in to mine gently and runs his tongue along my bottom lip, begging me for entrance, which I eagerly allow, so willing to give myself over to this new sensation. His tongue slides against mine, and his hand finding its way in to my hair as he pulls lightly, forcing my head back to grant him better access to my mouth.

I lift my arms up and wrap them around his neck pulling closer until I was toppling backwards onto the couch pulling Seth on top of me. We had broken our kissing and both of us were panting heavily, both of us having trouble catching our breath.

All to quickly Seth was scrambling away from me and I whined as he stud and left to find Sam, he probably didn't trust himself be left alone with me any longer, Sam had mentioned they'd show some restraint but it wouldn't last long.

Sam came back soon after and thing went back at the way they were before Sam left.

Seth sat on the other side of Sam now and our conversation went back to normal, the whole while I was thinking about his lips brushing up against another part of my body… No, bad thoughts Eva'.

Well I guess it's fair to say this is the best day I have had since I moved here.

~James~

I'd followed his sent till I found out exactly where he lived, I'd have to wait to make my move seeing as some of the other dogs kept coming around for little visits. The boy would be mine, and no one else will touch him, Victoria can pretend all she wants that her and I are mates but I know better. I can't pretend any more, the woman is insufferable, but use full none the less, and when I need it most a really good Fuck.

Women weren't my thing though, I can't help it, even as a human I had enjoyed many young boys, listening to them scream and beg for me to stop was one of my favourite pass times and why shouldn't it be any different as a vampire.

It has been a while since I have enjoyed fresh meet, and I was on a mission to make this petite boy mine.

I'd made it to the dogs den without being detected by the Cullen's who were too busy babysitting their little human to watch out for me. None of the dogs had been past today so I guess I can camp here a little ways away for his house but far enough I should be undetected, I'd wait for my chance to take him. Victoria won't be happy at all when I bring my new pet home but the bitch will have to put up and shut up, and if she doesn't ill make her.

A/N: excuse the ~Dream~ being in a different pov it was the only way I could write it and make it sound good.

Spelling and grammar will need to fixed I know, but I think I'm getting better, I'm taking my time now. Three days to write a chapter instead of one.

Read and review Please!

And I hope you all have sweet dreams


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had him right where I wanted him; he was kneeling in the middle of the bed, naked and unbearably hard. I had him blindfolded with a soft silky red shahs, and he was stroking himself slowly, just as I had ordered him to, he is such an obedient puppy. I stood at the foot of the bed fully clothed to my dismay, but I wanted to play with puppy before I took him nice and hard. Watching my pet pleasure himself was a beautiful sight, I could stair at him for hours, but the more I watched him stroking himself; my own desires grew.

Slowly I undressed, I could hear my little pets breathe coming short and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. Leaning in close to my pet, I sat in front of him and made him cease his movement, making him whine his disapproval.

"You will be silent. Trust me to give you what you need Pup." I kept my tone low and calm. Evander was on the edge of coming undone then and there, but he was obedient and didn't continue to touch himself, I walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer and took out a leather cock ring and collar.

I dropped to my knees on the bed and crawled until I was face to face with my pup, lifting Evander's rock-hard cock and grasping it in my hand, ignoring the twitch of tense thigh muscles. I slipped the ring on his cock before I place the black collar around his delegate neck.

"You don't get to come tonight unless I allow it."  
I leaned back to admirer my handiwork.

"You haven't done anything wrong," I whispered in Evander's ear, brushing the lobe with my lips, making him shiver at my light touch.

"You need to understand that pet. This isn't about punishment, it's about taking you to a place where you can let go of everything, give yourself up to me completely. You need to submit."

I began to stoke his member constricted by the tight ring. Evander was squirming in discomfort.

"Do I have to tie you down pet?" I asked him, I could see a not so innocent smile creep onto his pretty face.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

I quickly grabbed some more silky ribbon from the bed side table and bound his wrists together behind his back, pushing down on his shoulder I lied him on his back, his back somewhat arched due to his hands being bound. This position was unconfutable for him but he wouldn't be that way for long soon I'd have him on his knees, ass in the air. One again I rose from the bed and went back to the dresser pulling open the draw. It was well stocked with a collection of toys and I didn't hesitate before selecting a large latex plug. I slicked the surface with lube and pressed the end against Evander's hole.

"Relax."

I pushed gently but firmly until the plug was well seated. Evander was taking short breaths as his body adjusted to the sizeable invader, but he didn't protest. He felt stretched and full - it was a much larger plug than what I had ever used on him before. I placed my hands on him again, stroking his ass, tickling the back of his swollen balls. The need for release was generating a tingle deep within him but the denial felt good, felt right. I was utterly in control and it was liberating. Evander didn't have to think, just obey. Just experience the sensations I was creating for him.

I stroked his back, kissed his neck, and grabbed a hand full of his ass and squeezed him lightly but firmly. Pup shifted a bit but he couldn't move very much, certainly not enough to escape my fingers that pinched his nipples hard, as I squeezed his ass harder against his back, I causing Evander to moan and arch his back more, jostling the plug inside him.

"Oh, my God," Evander yelled, thrusting his ass out and whimpered. He strained his head forward trying to see the invading plug that was causing jolts of pleaser.

It's the third night in a row I have bolted awake after having erotic sexual dreams about another boy, first it was Jacob dominating me and now it was me dominating Evander. I don't care what anyone thinks, both boys are incredibly sexy and I want both of them to just be mine already. I had trouble getting back to sleep after my very vivid dream of me having my way with Evander, it wasn't just a dream though, it was an actual fantasy of something I really wanted to do, the same with the dreams I had about me and Jacob. I want to tie Evander up and have my way with him but I also want Jacob to stick that beautiful cock in me and fuck me until I can't walk.

Sometimes I fear for my sanity, if I didn't get my way soon I'll be on my knees begging Jake to take me weather people were around or not. I couldn't have my fun with the puppy simply because of Sam's orders but one day well be together and then the fun will begin.

I constantly thought of what it would be like to have Jake fucking me while Evander lay beneath me as I drill deeper into him with ever one of Jacob's thrusts, both of them moaning aloud as they shot their load, Jacob in me and Evander on me. However, my fantasies would not be coming true anytime soon and I'll just have to stick with finishing myself off until I get what I want.

Now all I have to do is try to hide my thoughts from Sam while we go patrol today, not something that is easy to achieve. Since Jacob and I particle had sex in his shower, sex is all I can think about, sex on the bed, sex on the floor, face down, face up, tied, gaged and blindfolded. I want it every why I can come up with and some more.

God I need to get laid and fast, or else I think I'll explode.

I couldn't believe how long I was stuck waiting for my new toy to become ready for me to take. Every few hours someone came around to 'check' on him, it was one of the bigger dogs, the leader I think.

I don't want to wait any longer, I had overheard him telling the dog that he was going out of town tomorrow, that is when I'll have to start to lay out the beginnings of my plan.

I'd kept Victoria busy for the time being, making her take bits and pieces from the Swan girls house when they were gone out, putting scary thoughts into the girls head, and worrying that boyfriend of hers.

Playing with the Cullen's was so much fun I didn't want it to end, but unfortunately it must, I'll drink from the girl if it's the last thing I do, which it won't be. I'll be enjoying the delectable ass of the small shifter for a few decades still, as long as I get him under control within the first few weeks well be doing just fine. All I had to do was wait a few more hours and then the trap would be set.

Patrolling with Paul is boring without Seth here; I prefer to patrol him simply because he is way better company,

'I can hear you douche' Paul grumbled and I could clearly care less.

'It's because all you think about is wanting to rape Eva' and all I want to do is rip your throat out, but I'm not allowed to am I' I growled at him, he's just lucky he is on the other side of the reservation and not with in arms reach of me.

'You couldn't take me; you're a puny boy compared to me'

'We were born a few months apart and I'm not much smaller then you basted'

'Oh… you so are, where it counts anyway.' He laughed and I sneered at his retort.

'You so totally disgust me'

'What? Jakey wacky ashamed of his smaller winky' he cooed as if I was a baby, if he wasn't so far I'd deck him one.

'I'm not ashamed dude I'm totally cool with my size, at least I'm not a monster that everyone runs from' I teased him reminding him of the time some girl literally ran from him because she was scared of how huge Paul was compared to her, in all physical aspects. Paul was in all honesty just a giant bolder with legs and he intimidated anyone who didn't know him well enough to know he is just a stupid, fat wanker.

'I can still hear you' he growled,

'I know'

Messing with him is still fun though.

However, Seth is still much better company; together all we can think about is each other.

'Gay!'

'Shut up Paul I'm not taking to you.'

'Why? You talk about Seth as if he were more than just a friend, it's weird dude'

'Seth is a friend and you know more, stuff… whatever shut up'

'You are so good at this comeback thing, and what do you mean more?'

I unconscious went back to the memory of Seth and me in the shower last week and to the memories of the dreams id been having as of late.

'You are so fucking sick, god I can't wait to tell the others'

'Dude grow up, with Evander here sexual frustration is through the roof and Seth and I are such good friends that we can do that with each other,

'But its Seth, he's a baby'

'Trust me he isn't, don't you just feel sometimes like you need a release and your hand just isn't enough, you need physical contact?'

'All the time dude, it's called being a teenager' he chuckled and I know it's a normal teen thing but with Evander here it feels even more intense.

'I hear you, I ant got anybody to be with, like you said people run'

'You'll find someone, or who knows the next sub might like you better' I teased.

'Like me better? How said Evander don't like me'

'dude you tried to rape him, Jared had him up against the wall kissing him and Evander hates his guts, you pinned him to the ground and managed to take his clothes off before Sam could stop you, I think he hates you.'

'Whatever, let's go back I'm hungry.'

'Whatever.'

A/N: I like this chapter better than a lot of the others for some reason.

Anyway, please read and don't forget to review, a big thank you to Loyalwolf21 for a wonderful review, Thank you.


End file.
